1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handling equipment for semiconductor and integrated circuit (IC) devices or semiconductor devices, such as different types of semiconductor die used as microprocessors, memory devices, etc., and the components thereof. More particularly the present invention relates to movement control and singulation of semiconductor devices during a manufacturing or testing process.
2. State of the Art
In the manufacture and testing of semiconductor devices, such as bare semiconductor die or packaged semiconductor die, the semiconductor devices, being either packaged or bare semiconductor die, are transferred through various locations and experience extensive handling. In performing specific tests or particular manufacturing operations, it is often required to separate a single semiconductor device from a plurality of similar semiconductor devices. This act of separation can and may be typically referred to as xe2x80x9csingulationxe2x80x9d. The singulation of a semiconductor device may be accomplished by various means. However, singulation is generally accomplished by implementing an actuating member to stop, advance, or otherwise manipulate a. semiconductor device in some manner with respect to one or more adjacent semiconductor devices. The actuating member is often one or more stop members in the form of pins, rods, cams or lever arms motivated by a pneumatic cylinder. In some alternative designs a solenoid or hydraulic cylinder may be employed.
Singulation for semiconductor die marking is one example of isolating a semiconductor device during the manufacturing process. In processing semiconductor devices for semiconductor die marking a plurality of semiconductor devices may be fed to a die marking station by placing them on an inclined track or pathway and feeding them toward the semiconductor die marking station in a serial fashion. Once an semiconductor device enters into a predetermine position on the track an actuation member, such as a pneumatic cylinder, may then contact the semiconductor device to hold it in a fixed position on the track, or alternatively the cylinder may move the semiconductor device to a new position and then hold it in place. Once the marking operation has taken place, the cylinder retracts and releases the semiconductor device for further processing, testing or packaging as may be required.
While processing semiconductor devices in such a manner is typically reliable, there are certain inefficiencies associated with such a method. For example, when using mechanical type cylinders, whether they be pneumatic, hydraulic or a solenoid, damage to the individual semiconductor devices is not only a possibility, it is at times a reality. The force of such actuators often mars or leaves marks on the surface of a device and may even cause functional or operational damage in certain instances. Also, in attempting to achieve greater efficiency, the cycle time of such mechanical devices may be increased which results in greater likelihood of damage due to the rapid deployment and impact with the semiconductor IC device or component. Additionally, such actuators require careful positioning such that contact, and thus likely damage, is not made with conductive elements of the semiconductor device. Direct and abrupt contact with the conductive elements would likely result in damage thereto possibly rendering the device inoperable. For this reason, actuators are typically positioned to avoid contact with the conductive balls or bumps on a ball grid array (BGA) type device.
Furthermore, pneumatic type cylinders and similar actuators require a certain amount of time to cycle through engagement and retraction, being limited by the high mass of the moving components. Thus, it becomes difficult to improve cyclical times in existing systems even if potential damage from impact of the actuators could be reduced.
In light of the shortcomings of the art, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method for handling and singulating semiconductor devices, or semiconductor device components, which may assist in improving cyclical time of such singulation. It would also be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method which reduces or eliminates damage to the processed devices or components during singulation. Such an apparatus or method may advantageously be utilized in conjunction with various phases or aspects of semiconductor device production including both manufacturing and testing. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide such an apparatus or method with the ability to contact conductive elements of the semiconductor devices without the risk of damage thereto.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention an apparatus for singulation of semiconductor devices or components thereof is provided. The apparatus includes two plates each having an opening passing therethrough. A flexible membrane is disposed between the two plates with the opening of each plate being substantially aligned with the other. The flexible membrane is configured to receive an applied fluid pressure adjacent the opening in the first plate and to extend outwardly through the opening of the second plate. The flexible membrane is also configured to contact and immobilize a semiconductor device moving adjacent the flexible membrane upon outward extension through the opening of the second plate.
The flexible membrane of the singulating apparatus may be formed of latex, rubber or another suitable material conducive to contacting an semiconductor device without marking or causing physical damage to the device. Use of the flexible material allows the apparatus to contact virtually any surface of the semiconductor device including conductive elements, such as the balls or bumps of a BGA type semiconductor device. The apparatus may also include additional openings to allow for the same membrane, or a separate membrane, to contact the same semiconductor device at a different surface location, to separate the first semiconductor device from a second semiconductor device, or to contact a second semiconductor device. Such a configuration may also be employed such that one flexible membrane contacts and immobilizes an semiconductor device or component while a second flexible membrane subsequently contacts the semiconductor device or component in such a manner so as to reposition it.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for singulating semiconductor components, such as, for example, die or lead frames. The apparatus includes a flexible membrane which is configured to receive an applied fluid pressure on a surface of the membrane such that it expands and contacts an semiconductor device moving adjacent to the membrane. The membrane serves to temporarily immobilize the semiconductor device component for a predetermined manufacturing or testing operation. As described above, the apparatus may be configured with multiple flexible membranes.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an automated semiconductor device handler is provided. The handler includes an input location for receiving a plurality of semiconductor devices. A pathway, such as a gravity fed track, carries the semiconductor devices as they are advanced from the input location. A flexible membrane is located adjacent the pathway and is configured to receive an applied fluid pressure on a surface of the membrane such that the membrane extends toward and contacts an semiconductor device traveling along the pathway. As with the other aspects of the present invention, various features or techniques may be incorporated with the automated handler for further enhancement, or alternative implementation. For example, the handler may be coupled with a testing station wherein the flexible membrane contacts and immobilizes a semiconductor device in conjunction with the testing of the device. Similarly the handler might be used in conjunction with various manufacturing processes.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of singulating semiconductor devices is provided. In accordance with the method, a plurality of semiconductor devices are advanced along a predetermined path. A flexible membrane is provided at a location adjacent the predetermined path in anticipation of singulating the semiconductor devices. A fluid pressure is applied to a surface of the membrane to effect an extension or expansion of the membrane towards the path. Upon proper extension or expansion of the membrane, a semiconductor device is contacted and immobilized thereby. The method may further include providing additional membranes. The additional membranes may be operated similarly to that described above for various purposes including physical separation of two or more devices.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of testing semiconductor devices is provided. According to the method a plurality of semiconductor devices are advanced along a predetermined path. A flexible membrane is provided at a location adjacent the predetermined path in anticipation of singulating the semiconductor devices. A fluid pressure is applied to a surface of the membrane to effect an extension or expansion of the membrane towards the path. Upon proper extension or expansion of the membrane, a semiconductor device is contacted and immobilized such that the semiconductor device may be subjected to a predetermined test. The fluid pressure is released from the membrane allowing the membrane to retract from and release the semiconductor device in preparation of receiving and testing an additional device.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device is provided. According to the presently considered method, a plurality of semiconductor devices are advanced along a predetermined path. A flexible membrane is provided at a location adjacent the predetermined path in anticipation of singulating the semiconductor devices. A fluid pressure is applied to a surface of the membrane to effect an extension or expansion of the membrane towards the path. Upon proper extension or expansion of the membrane, a semiconductor device is contacted and immobilized such that the semiconductor device may be subjected to a predetermined manufacturing operation. The fluid pressure is released from the membrane allowing the membrane to retract from and release the semiconductor device in preparation of receiving and performing the manufacturing operation to an additional device.